yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yubel (character)
Yubel (ユベル, Yuberu) is an evil hermaphrodic Duel Monster whose card was in Jaden Yuki's possession when he was a little kid. Not much has been revealed about Yubel's card so far other then it was a Level 10 Darkness Attribute monster. Deranged and manipulative, it mainly alligns itself with others to accomplish its goals. It plays as the primary antagonist of the first half of the third season until its supposed defeat by Jaden and his new ally, Jesse Anderson, but it later returns as the final antagonist of the third season. Character Biography Yubel is the mastermind behind the Survival Duels and the creation of the Martin Empire. It was Jaden's favorite card in childhood–given to him by his father–but it grew obsessed with the boy and intended to keep him to itself. Under Jaden's request (hoping that it would gain the "powers of justice" that Elemental Hero Neos would eventually gain), Yubel was sent into outer space by KaibaCorp in a separate satellite from his contest-winning card designs after it put an acquaintance of Jaden's named Osamu in the hospital with a mysterious illness, but the card absorbed a different type of energy, and the craft crash landed back to Earth, resulting in the near-complete destruction of its body upon re-entry into the planet's atmosphere. In the Japanese version Jaden was forced to send Yubel into space because in addition to hospitalizing Osamu that Jaden dueled, it also scared off all of Jaden's friends, and after that Jaden blanked the ordeal from his mind. After an indeterminate amount of time in isolation, Yubel's capsule returned to Earth, though the shock of reentry destroyed all but a single forearm of Yubel's body, which was eventually found by Professor Viper. Tricking Viper into helping it with the promise of restoring his adopted son Rick to life, Yubel coerced him into creating the Bio-Bands and Survival Duels, absorbing the duel energy produced by them so it could reform its shattered body. This continued after Yubel transferred itself from Viper to Marcel, turning the students and faculty of the displaced Duel Academy into duel-obsessed zombies to help fuel its restoration, and eventually securing the Sacred Beast cards. Yubel discarded Marcel (leaving his body and tossing him aside) upon achieving full physical form prior to the explosion caused by Rainbow Dragon that consumed both it and Jesse. Afterwards, it duels against Jaden and Jesse where it discards Marcel for its restored body and is then defeated by Jesse's Rainbow Dragon card. Yubel later reappears in the Duel Spirits universe, possessing Jesse to continue its mission to destroy those who dare seperate it from Jaden while it simultaneously tries to control the aforementioned place. It also plans to unite all twelve Duel Spirit dimensions together so it may reign over them with Jaden at its side. According to Bastion Misawa, Yubel also orchestrated the events that led to Jaden's descent into darkness, but why and how Yubel did this is unknown. Despite its outspoken love for Jaden, Yubel tends to treat Jaden more like a pet or a plaything than a friend. It claims Jaden as its own, much like when one claims property, causing it to have no qualms about hurting Jaden to accomplish its goals or bend him to its will. Yubel demonstrates many powers through its appearances. It can possess anyone with inner turmoil and manifest itself through an avatar of energy. It can also render itself invisible to others, even to those who can see Duel Spirits. Yubel is able to warp reality as seen with the snakes that prevent Jaden's comrades from helping during his duel with Professor Viper, but after absorbing massive amounts of Duel energy, it is able to warp reality to a much greater extent, although the ability itself is mostly limited to the effect of the card which Yubel uses to focus its reality warping ability. Yubel can also teleport itself and others as it teleported Duel Academy to an alternate dimension. It also has the ability to bestow its power onto others as evidenced in the fight between Professor Viper and Adrian Gecko, although the same ability can also be used to control others as shown with the "Duel Zombies". Lastly, it has the ability of seeing the darkness of a person's heart, and tempting one to do its bidding by playing off an individual's desires. Adrian Gecko also demonstrated these numerous abilities when he was temporarily imbued with a portion of Yubel's power, which was given to him while she was controling Jesse. Deck Yubel plays an Exodia/Sacred Beasts Deck while controlling others. By using cards such as Mad Reloader and Break the Seal, it is able to quickly gather the individual pieces of Exodia and declare an automatic victory. After retrieving the Sacred Beasts, Yubel boosts the summoning speed of the Sacred Beasts and also supports the summoning of their combined form, Armitael, Phantasm of Chaos. When controlling Jesse it using an Advanced Crystal Beast Deck, and has the Sacred Beasts in separate deck. Voice/Mannerisms In the Japanese version, Yubel is voiced by Hisao Egawa and Hiromi Tsuru. Its two voices alternate evenly, though Yubel tends to use the female voice when speaking to or about Jaden. Yubel's American voice actress, Priscilla Everett, who ironically enough also voices Alexis Rhodes, portrays Yubel with only a single female voice. Additionally, Yubel's English voice is given childish mannerisms and electronic effects. Essentially, its dub voice reflects it own childish nature; Yubel's behavior is that of a spoiled brat determined to get its own way and remove those who oppose it. Yubel (Character)